


Only Fools Rush In

by DistantShenanigans



Series: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Trans Male Character, Trans!Wolffe, getting caught trope, kind of, semi graphic descriptions of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolffe should have known Gregor wouldn’t have kept his hands above the equator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> For kristsune bc they are the only other person on this boat. Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgNCYJMYZQQ too ~~it’s their song fight me~~  
>  **Era:** The Clone Wars  
>  **Warnings:** Transmale!Wolffe, NSFW-ish Descriptions, Compromising Positions, Dad!Plo does not approve, but Big Brother Cody does.

Wolffe smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping around Gregor as their shirts and Wolffe’s binder fell to the floor. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and-  _kriff_.

“Gregor-” He broke the kiss to scold his partner, because he  _knew_  his butt was  _off limits_  when they weren't in Gregor's private quarters, because it was damn well ticklish and Gregor  _knows_  this. Wolffe's own quarters weren't as far from the barracks as Gregor's were, especially since they were right next to the general's.

“Shh!” Gregor grinned, one hand squeezing gently and Wolffe bit his lip as he involuntarily tensed the muscles under his lover's hand.

“Don- Nngh!” Wolffe was cut off by Gregor kissing him again. He let out a soft moan as Gregor's other hand reached to his inner thigh.

“Kriff!” Gregor hissed as Wolffe reached between Gregor's legs.

“Shh!” Wolffe teased, only for Gregor to squeeze again. The shriek was unintentional, and the familiar sound of the door opening to the override code made them freeze. Wolffe was afraid to look over, but he forced himself to look anyways.

General Plo and Commander Cody were standing there, staring at them. Cody was most definitely shocked, and turning a bit of a red color, but it was hard to tell the general's reaction to what they had discovered.

Wolffe regretted pulling Gregor's shirt off earlier, as well as tugging his own binder off.

Gregor apparently did too, and grabbed the bunk's blanket to cover Wolffe.

“Sir-” Wolffe started, ignoring the fact he was half naked and showing Cody that he wasn't quite as male as most people believed.

“You're grounded.” The general merely said, before turning around and leaving the room. The commander scrambled from underneath his boyfriend, grabbing his binder and sliding it on. He ran after the general.

“ _General Plo, I swear, I meant to tell you!_ ” Gregor and Cody heard him cry. The 212th commanders remained in the quarters. Then Cody grinned.

“Good job, Commander.” He said, turning to leave.

Gregor let out a horrified shriek and threw a pillow at the closing door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Cover) by The Celtic Tenors


End file.
